


Sólo importas tú.

by DelusionalW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionalW/pseuds/DelusionalW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo único que Dean necesitaba para hablar a Castiel con la verdad era un pequeño empujón... o una patada en el trasero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo importas tú.

**Author's Note:**

> Este One-Shot es un regalo para Natsuki Ackles :3, en el intercambio de Santa Slash! https://www.facebook.com/events/200018883668255/  
> Felices fiestas! Espero que te guste n.n

\- ¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Gritarle a la arena hasta que nos muestre el camino?  
\- La arena no puede hacer eso, Dean, no es parte de su naturaleza...  
\- Por el amor de...- Dadas las circunstancias, Dean no estaba seguro de que decir a continuación. ¿Dios? ¿Lucifer? ¿Alá?- Mierda.  
\- En vez de ponerte así, deberíamos analizar la situación- Castiel recorrió con la mirada la inmensidad de la arena que los rodeaba, pensativo.  
\- Claro- Respondió Dean con un bufido- ¿Y que has descubierto, Cas? ¿Qué estamos varados en-no-sé-dónde, perdidos literalmente en la arena?  
\- Eso es obvio, Dean.- el rubio rodó los ojos con fastidio.  
\- Juro que voy a matar a esa maldita bruja.  
\- Lo suponía.- aceptó el otro mirándolo con tranquilidad.- Aunque de todos modos tendríamos que hacerlo, ha causado demasiados problemas en ese pueblo y...  
\- ¿Quieres callarte?  
\- Sólo trato de aclarar un punto.  
\- Mejor lo aclaras en tu mente.  
\- Mejor te metes tu mal humor por el trasero.  
\- Jódete, Cas.- Dean dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse a grandes pasos.  
\- Quiero ayudar, Dean, pero tu negatividad me es incomoda.- dijo Castiel a sus espaldas, siguiéndolo. Por alguna razón, la calma del ángel (bueno, humano en aquel maldito lugar) le ponía aún mas los nervios de punta.  
\- No sirves de mucho en estos momentos- soltó con enojo- en realidad, me da igual si estás aquí o no.- y continuó con su caminata sin siquiera mirarlo. Su mal humor iba en aumento y poco le importaba lo que estaba diciendo; incluso tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta que su amigo no caminaba junto a él.- ¿Ahora qué?- murmuró dando media vuelta.  
Castiel se encontraba a metros de distancia, mirando atentamente el cielo que cada vez oscurecía más. Parecía totalmente ajeno al rubio.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Estamos en medio de la nada y lo único que se te ocurre es hacer eso?- gritó acercándose a él. El ángel seguía sin prestarle atención.- ¿CAS? ¿Cas, qué mierda te ocurre?- no lo admitiría nunca, pero comenzaba a asustarle esa falta de interés, tan extraña en Castiel.  
Llegó a su lado con grandes zancadas, y sin decir una palabra se decidió a imitarlo.  
Tras un rato de silencio absoluto (e incómodo para Dean), dónde sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y el suave rumor del viento, el ángel decidió hablar.  
\- Antes de sacarte del infierno todo parecía estar en orden- comenzó con voz neutra, aún con la mirada fija en el cielo- Tal vez no era perfecto, pero funcionaba. Y funcionó durante miles de años. La duda, la confusión y la rebeldía al plan de mi padre no entraban en lo mas mínimo en ese pasado. Pero eran tiempos obscuros, Dean. Algo... algo no encajaba. Algo faltaba.- y lo miró. Lo miró con una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y enojo, cómo si no pudiera decidir que sentir.- No conocía la amistad o el amor al que ustedes están acostumbrados. Nací amando a mi padre y mis hermanos, aunque en realidad no tenía otra opción.- esta vez sus ojos brillaron- Pero los Winchester llegaron. Tú llegaste. Y diste un giro completo al plan. ¿Entiendes lo que eres para mí, Dean? ¿Lo que tu existencia significa en la mía? A mí me importa si estas aquí o no, Dean. Si no lo estuvieras, el que yo continúe en la Tierra no tendría ningún sentido.- le sonrió con amargura antes de volver a centrar su atención al cielo.- A veces parece que sólo soy una pieza más de tu armamento y de alguna manera eso me harta- Dean intentó replicar pero el ángel lo interrumpió- Me gustaría creer que no es así; sin embargo nunca he visto que trates a Sam de esa manera, ni a Charlie, mucho menos a Jo o Ellen cuando tuve el gusto de conocerlas. Sólo... piénsalo, Dean.- dicho eso, se quitó la gabardina e improvisó una almohada. La noche había caído sin aviso y ahora las estrellas iniciaban su tímido titileo.  
Castiel lo miró a los ojos un instante antes de echarse de espaldas sobre la arena y cerrar los ojos. Su respiración parecía agitada y los parpados temblaban ligeramente.  
Dean no sabía que pensar. Es cierto que a veces se le pasaba la mano con Castiel (cómo hace un rato), pero el ángel es cómo familia para él.  
Y tal vez incluso más.  
Puede que no admitiría delante de absolutamente nadie (ni siquiera de Sam) lo que Castiel causaba en él; sin embargo eso no significa que esas emociones no ocupen sus pensamientos la mitad del tiempo.  
Sabe perfectamente que los problemas sólo son una excusa para poder verlo. ¿Cómo lo haría sin tener una justificación?. "Hola Cas, tengo muchas ganas de verte y hablar contigo. No sé, tal vez podamos ver una película o algo", "Cas, te necesito, me siento cómo mierda y verte me levanta el animo, hombre" o de perdida "Vamos por una cerveza, Cas, charlemos un rato y mas tarde quizá podamos...".  
No, claro que no diría eso... aunque se muera por hacerlo.  
Así que se quedó clavado a su lado, observando el bajar y subir de su pecho, sin decir nada.  
\- Se que me estás mirando Dean - digo el Ángel con la voz profunda y calmada de costumbre.  
Vamos, eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban rápidamente.  
\- ¿Qué...? ¿De que estas hablando Cas? Yo no...- el Ángel abrió los ojos y lo miró, sólo para repetir la frase:  
\- Sé que me estabas mirando, ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa o tendré que ignorarlo?  
\- Yo... - No lo sé, Cas- tragó saliva y se quitó la cazadora, imitando la almohada del otro-no sé que decir.  
-¿Es sobre cómo matar a la bruja? - preguntó el ángel con tono indiferente.  
-¡Carajo, Cas! ¿Crees que siempre pienso en el trabajo?- Dean se recostó lentamente a su lado, demasiado lejos para el gusto de Castiel.- ¿No se te puede ocurrir que estoy pensando en lo que acabas de decir?  
\- No creí que lo hicieras.  
\- Cas, me importas demasiado, eres... eres- hizo una breve pausa, nunca podría reconocer que lo veía de otra forma, al menos no ahora - mi amigo, Cas, el mejor que he tenido -terminó en voz baja.  
-¿Amigo?- preguntó el ángel con tono de cierta decepción.  
\- Claro, digo... Eso es lo que somos ¿o no?- Dean parecía un poco incómodo. Castiel entró en pánico.  
-Si claro... - respondió con voz nerviosa, tratando de mantener el semblante tranquilo- aunque también soy tu guardián, es decir tuyo y de Sam, soy el guardián de los Winchester y claro de Bobby, bueno, cuando estaba con nosotros, ahora esta en el cielo con Jo y Ellen- continuó rápidamente- también un ángel, del Garrison, o al menos lo era...  
\- Cas- intentó detenerle el rubio.  
\- Pero claro, también he sido humano, es más ahora soy humano, ya sabes, por la bruja... Y tu amigo, soy tu amigo, Dean.- Se quedó callado de repente, provocando un silencio incómodo para ambos.  
Ninguno sabía cómo continuar. Dean estaba seguro que la delgada línea que separaba su zona de confort se había roto y ahora era casi imposible dar marcha atrás. Y cómo dicen... bueno, cómo dicen algunas personas con las que él jamás ha hablado: al mal (o afortunado) paso, darle prisa. Cierto, eso suena genial, muy fácil... ¿pero cómo hacerlo?.  
Ahora las estrellas titilaban con toda su intensidad. Era increíble que nunca parará a observarlas, y la cantidad que cubría el cielo le dejó pasmado. ¿Cuántas cosas se había perdido a lo largo de toda su vida?  
\- ¿Estas bien, Dean?- la voz de Cas sonaba preocupada. El aludido no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. Ese era su ángel, siempre viendo por él, cuidándolo y defendiéndolo, sin importar el costo. Ese era Castiel...  
Desvió la mirada en su dirección para encontrarse con aquellos profundos ojos azules. Dean sonrió y sin pensarlo acercó su mano al rostro del ángel, colocándola tímidamente en su mejilla. Casi escuchó cómo la respiración del otro se detuvo por la sorpresa. Se sentía extrañamente libre en aquel lugar, sólo ellos dos.  
\- No sólo eres un amigo, Cas. Eres mucho más... mucho más.- los ojos de Castiel se abrieron por la confusión que se empezaba a asomar en su rostro.  
\- ¿Q-qué?  
\- Ahora no te hagas el inocente Cas, esto es serio- lo regaño nervioso.  
\- Lo-lo sé, Dean, pero nunca creí que...  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fueras mas que un amigo para mí?- replicó ofendido. Castiel sonrió divertido por la expresión del rubio. Acercó su rostro al de Dean hasta que quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, su respiración chocando con la del otro. Pudo apreciar con todo detalle las pecas que salpicaban su nariz y parte de sus mejillas.  
\- No- respondió con voz grabe- Lo que nunca creí es que me lo dijeras, que lo admitieras- el rubio lo observaba cómo si fuera lo mas interesante en el mundo- bueno, al menos en voz alta.  
\- ¿Tan fácil de leer soy?- el rubio sonrió de lado con nostalgia.  
\- Algo... pero también bastante terco, la verdad.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué lo dices, ángel?- preguntó con afecto. Castiel sonrió aún más: era la primera vez lo que llamaba de aquella manera.  
\- Pues... a veces tus acciones no concuerdan con lo que tus ojos dicen.  
\- ¿En serio?- Dean se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios casi se rozarán al hablar. Clavó sus ojos sobre los azules y por primera vez se sintió completamente seguro de lo que quería hacer. Acarició con su pulgar la mejilla del ángel y sus ojos brillaron- Creo que ahora debo cambiar eso...  
Y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Castiel, rozándolos casi con timidez. Era la primera vez que besaba a otro hombre y no podía creer que se sintiera tan natural, cómo si sus labios fueran hechos para unirse. Cas separó los labios levemente y eso fue para él cómo una invitación. Sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, danzando a la par que su respiración se aceleraba. Cas se sentía tan suave, que no podía... no podía mantener el control. En algún momento el ángel soltó un suspiró que no hizo mas que provocar que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su columna y aumentará la intensidad de sus movimientos. Su mano bajó desde su mejilla, hasta posarse en el cuello de Castiel y se deslizó hasta el cuello de su camisa, mientras sus dedos jugaban con la tela. Se separó ligeramente y miró su rostro. Sus enormes ojos azules lo miraban expectantes, las mejillas un poco sonrosadas por el beso. ¿Por qué mierda había esperado tanto para deleitarse con esa vista?  
Ahora no podía ocultar la enorme sonrisa que componían sus labios.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dicen mis ojos?- preguntó alegremente y uniendo sus frentes con delicadeza.  
\- Que me quieres.- respondió Cas radiante. Dean soltó una risa.  
\- Puede que esta vez tengas razón.- y rozó sus labios con suavidad una vez más.  
Al parecer tendrían mucho que explicar cuando volvieran a casa.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Me disculpo si alguna falta de ortografía aparece xD  
> De verdad espero que te guste!:3


End file.
